Great Despair
Great Despair is a Fortress story mission in Patapon 2. The Patapons have finally arrived at the heart of Karmen territory, but they find their path blocked by the giant Sokshi Gate. Resolute as ever, the Mighty One's army charges into battle, but this time, the Karmen are more than ready for them... Walkthrough This mission is hard! In fact, you're meant to lose. It's actually possible to win it, but if you want 100% game completion, you need to fail. Completing the mission will prevent you from accessing a variety of things, including several missions, three easy pieces of Heaven Equipment, a boss, and a Miracle (although you still get the map, the one taken from Karmen General Hukmen, that leads to the boss and miracle if you do finish it). Since you're expected to fail, you can actually just start the fight and immediately quit to advance the story, but if you want a taste of what's ahead, feel free to try it out. The increased Karmen presence is almost immediately apparent; you'll barely have started building up a combo when a force of Yumimen and Yarimen engages your team. The archers have Dream Bows, and the spearmen have Great Fire Spears, so this first group is a challenge in and of itself. If you win, continue forward and break the massive wall ahead. As you struggle forward, you'll have to deal with the following (not necessarily in order): *Squads of regular Yarimen armed with Dokaknel's Fangs (DF) and regular Yumimen with Great Thunder Bows (GTB). *Elite Dekamen with Steel Maces and Lightning Shoulders (SM-LS). *Elite Yarimen with Great Fire Spears. *Fireball-launching cannons behind big metal walls. *Towers manned by Elite Yumimens with Dream Bows, often behind a cannon and a metal wall. If you're still fighting after all of that, you'll find yourself on a long plain, empty of obstacles save the ever-respawning Karmen forces. Once you see another cannon, however, prepare to meet the final obstacle of Sokshi Gate: a humongous, well-guarded castle! This fearsome fortress is probably the most dangerous structure in the entire SERIES so far. Its myriad defenses include: *The aforementioned DF regular Yarimen, GTB regular Yumimen, and SM-LS Elite Dekamen, which you can now see being spawned from the gate in the middle of the castle. *Squads of regular Megamen armed with Fire Horns (not sure about the capes, though), which spawn alongside the Yarimen and Yumimen. *Elite Yumimen armed with Great Fire Bows, atop a tower at the front of the castle. *A small cannon on the ground in front of the castle proper. You can destroy it well away from the main structure, it won't make much of a difference though. *A large buzzsaw on the ground at the front of the main wall, which moves back and forth to shred anything in range. *A pendulum-like axe blade suspended over the area where the buzzsaw moves. It drops periodically, adding to the damage potential right in front of the castle. *Most dangerous of all, the castle features a massive cannon at the base of the archer's tower. It fires large shots in your Patapons' general direction, which make up for their somewhat-poor range by being incredibly powerful. As you may have guessed from that list, the final castle is all but impenetrable. Your units can't get close enough to attack without stepping into the main cannon's line of fire, and the sheer durability of the castle makes an Energy Field strategy unbelievably tedious. Either fight to the last, or simply quit, you've seen everything this level has to offer. Back in Patapolis, Meden attempts to console you when her assistant runs in with more bad news: the Zigoton catapult has been stolen by the Karmen Generals. To breach the gate, you need to retake the catapult and to do that, you'll have to go through all three of Ormen Karmen's lieutenants. Trivia *This can be completed without the catapult IF you have a good hero. One of which is to have a hero Toripon with Divine Equipments, Sabara type, and has a Gashingga mask. The strategy is to keep your other Patapons back far away from range of Sokshi Gate (but not too far as the hero cannot reach the gate), you can also add a Tailwind to avoid the Yumimens with great fire bows that can harm your Patapons, keep defending until your hero is able to destroy the axe and buzzsaw. This can be easier if you're using Tatepons, Yaripons, and Yumipons. If you play the game in easy mode, and can stay in Fever mode long enough, a Hero Tatepon can make you invulnerable to attack. *This is the third time the Patapons experienced despair, the first is when they're exiled in a far away land (setting of Patapon 1) where they are turned into demoralized peasants for about a millenium, the second is obviously the Despair Variant of Patapon 1. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Moudamepon's Theme Category:Walkthrough Category:Patapon 2 Missions